


Molly Weasley's Christmas jumpers

by HufflepuffCariad



Series: Shipmas 2018 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Shipmas, Shipmas 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffCariad/pseuds/HufflepuffCariad
Summary: As Scorpius dares to believe that Christmas might not be so terrible this year for once, Draco faces up to his past. Is Christmas a time for forgiveness afterall?





	Molly Weasley's Christmas jumpers

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks agian to littlerose13 for the prompt- Molly Weasley's Christmas jumpers

Unlike almost every other student in Hogwarts, Scorpius was not looking forward to Christmas. When he was little, Christmas was a time of joy, of decorating the tree, of unwrapping shiny parcels; first under the tree, and later in his parents' bedroom when his mum was no longer able to get out of bed. But that was before. Now Christmasses were a time of loneliness, of loss, of thinking of all the families who were joining together for the festivities, and of the absense at the heart of his own.

That first Christmas was the worst. Scorpius and Draco had eaten their dinner in silence, before Draco had disappeared to his study. Scorpius knew that his Dad had felt guilty, but he also knew that neither of them had been able to face doing anything more, the empty place at the table dominating the day.

The second Christmas hadn't been much better. Draco had accepted the invitation from his sister-in-law to spend the day with their family, but the families had never been close, and the Malfoys spent the day feeling like interlopers on the Greengrass family traditions, and sensing their pity. Fifteen year old Scorpius had been given a set of toy soldiers and had tried not to feel ungrateful, pretending that it was not obvious that the Greengrasses had had no idea how old he was.

'This year will be different.' Draco had promised Scorpius as he said goodbye to him on Platform 9 3/4. 'We'll figure something out, we'll have a good Christmas this year Scorpius.' Scorpius had pretended to agree, but he couldn't see anything to look forward to. Malfoy Manor was cold and dark in Winter, and the two of them rattled around the big empty space. On top of that, his and Albus's relationship was still so new. He supposed that they were still in the 'honeymoon' phase, and although they had promised to visit each other, Scorpius was not looking forward to three weeks without him.

He tried to look happy when Lily talked excitedly about the Potter Weasley Chrismas traditions, the Chrismas Eve party, and Christmas dinner at the Burrow. He feigned nonchalance when he told her of his and his Dad's plans to spend Christmas alone in the Manor. Lily had narrowed her eyes and looked questionningly at Albus before shaking her head and muttering something that sounded like 'boys!' She'd walked off without another word, only shouting 'the Owlery' over her shoulder, at Albus asking where she was going.  
She didnt get to the end of the hall however, before the post arrived, and Gonzalez, Albus's owl (named for his favourite Quidditch player when he was seven- James still teased him about it) flew in carrying a large parcel addressed to three of them.

'Hey Lils!' Albus shouted, 'Parcel for you!'

She turned back and Albus opened it to reveal three large advent calendars ('there's one for me?' yelped Scorpius) , and a letter addressed to them all.  
'Hello to you all' it read. 'Albus I hope you dont mind me sending Gonzalez back with these, I didn't think Pig would be up to it. It's lovely to hear all your news, and I'm looking forward to seeing you at Christmas. You too Scorpius, you're coming to us for Christmas, it's all settled with your Dad. Albus well done on your potions test! Grandma Lily would be so proud. And Lily it's great to hear that your transfiguation is improving, do make sure you spend some time on the course work, we know how much your Quidditch is improving, but it's good to have OWLs to fall back on when you retire! Have a good last few weeks of term, and we'll see you soon! Love from Mum and Dad.'

Albus beamed. 'Brilliant! Although I still think it's weird that our parents are friends when they used to hate each other so much. Still, great for us!'

Scorpius was amazed. A smile slowly formed. Could it be true? Perhaps he would have a good Christmas after all! Lily rolled her eyes. 

'That's what I was just about to owl Mum about- Albus I can't believe you didn't ask them ages ago, you're an idiot!'

Albus pretended to look offended, but couldn't keep the smile off his face. 'This Christmas is going to be great!'

Scorpius felt that maybe, just maybe, Albus was right.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Scorpius had felt that his Dad was a little tense when he picked him up from the Hogwarts Express; perhaps a little pale when he said goodbye to the Potters, promising to see them in a couple of days. But it was nothing to the agitation he could see in Draco on the morning of Christmas Eve.

'What's wrong?' he asked concernedly. 

Draco sighed. 'It's today. Well, tomorrow really.'

Scorpius's heart plummeted. 'What? Don't you want to go?' Of course he didn't want to go. Christmas was going to be awful after all.

Draco rubbed his eyes. 'It's not that I don't want to go... Scorpius I've told you some things about my past because you needed to know. But I haven't told you everything because... well because I'm ashamed. I'm ashamed of the boy I was, and that I didn't do more to make ammends when I was a man. I was proud, and I was a lonely, jealous and scared boy, but that's no excuse. '

'Ashamed?' asked Scorpius worriedly. 'Dad I already know you were a Death Eater, what else-'

'I was a bully.' said Draco looking pained. ' I was a Death Eater because I was forced to be, but I was a bully because it gave me power when I felt like I had none. I caused others pain in the hope that it would lessen my own. Of course it did not, but that doesn't lessen the pain I caused.'

Scorpius looked at him gently. He had guessed as much. He had read a lot about the 1990s, and no-one from either side had had a good word to say about his Dad. No-one had come outright and accused him of anything- the Malfoy name still held a lot of weight- but it was between the lines of every paragraph about him. The Gryffindors at Hogwarts (with the execption of Albus's family) had delighted in telling Scorpius how much their family despised the Malfoys. But Scorpius knew that his Dad was different now. He'd never told his Dad what he had heard or read. His Dad was a changed man, and he knew that he saw a softer, kinder side to him, that no-one else had access to. Maybe it had been his Mum's doing, or maybe it had been there all the time, buried under the pain and fear. But he was sad now that his Dad had been living with this shame, and had not felt able to talk about it. 

'Who did you bully?' he asked softly.

'Everyone. But the Weasleys more than most. Ron has been very magnamimous in forgiving me. Some of the things I said about him, his mother, his home...'

'About the Burrow?' asked Scorpius, his face lighting up at the thought of the place. 'But the Burrow is...' he paused. He loved the Burrow, but was worried about his Dad reading any implicit criticism of Malfoy Manor into his words.

Draco smiled. 'No, go on, tell me about it.'

'The Burrow is wonderful! It's so cosy, and always full of people, and there's never anywhere to sit, there are always people pulling pranks, and people shouting and... it sounds awful I know but..'  
'But it's better than this lonely old place eh?'

Scorpius blushed. 'That's not what I meant...' he mumbled.

'I'm teasing. It sounds wonderful. That's why I don't want to ruin it.' he looked grave again. 'After the war my family were tried, all Death Eaters were. Harry spoke in my defence. I didn't deserve it, what i did was cowardice rather that loyalty to him, but it meant we never ended up in Azkaban. Afterwards I heard Molly Weasley ask him why he'd done it. Lots of people wanted teh Ministry to come down hard on Death Eaters, including Molly Weasley. I couldn't blame her, she'd lost her son.'

Scorpius gulped. 'You didn't-'

'No, I didn't kill Fred. I didn't kill anyone. But I was part of the army that was responsible for his death. I am to blame. I've seen Molly Weasley since of couse, I've tried to be a good cousin to Teddy, but we've never spoken. I've never apologised. And now someone has invited me in to her home.'

Scorpius smiled. 'Molly is kind, Dad. So kind. So fiercely loyal, yes, but loyal to family and friends, and you 're a friend of the family now. I'm sure Ginny wouldn't have invited us if she didn't think it would be ok, and I'm sure it is. Molly will have forgiven you, I'm sure of it.'

Scorpius went into the next room to find it full of gifts, Jani busy wrapping the last few, expertly tying gold ribbon around the shiny parcels.

'Dad! he called, 'What's all this?'

'I wasn't sure if I'd bought enough, so I got the house elves to go out and get a few more presents, I don't want to seem ungenerous.'

'Dad! You already bought half of Diagon Alley! They won't be expecting this!' he hesitated, unsure of how honest to be, but decided that their relationship could take it. 

'Dad, this is exactly what Grandfather would have done. Buy his way out of a problem. The Weasley's don't need all this! In fact it might embarrass them. Come on, we've got a few hours before we go, let's take some of this back. Buy a good bottle of wine to take instead if you must. '

Draco glanced involuntarily to the left. Scorpius followed his gaze to see a crate of twenty four bottles of wine. He recognised the label as an expensive one. 'Dad!'

'I know, I know, I'm just nervous!' said Draco sheepishly.

Scorpius resisted the urge to laugh. He'd never seen his Dad nervous. Draco had always been so cool, so composed in every situatuon, and he marvelled at the idea that his Dad, too, could get anxious. It made him feel closer to him. 'I promise you that it will be fine.' Scorpius reassured. 'And if it isn't, we'll go away somewhere, just the two of us.'

'If I can detatch you from Albus for long enough.' Draco teased.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Christmas Eve at the Potters, whilst not as chaotic as Christmas day at the Burrow, was still a lively day. Scorpius didn't think he'd ever laughed so much, and even his Dad let out a chuckle or two. The end of the evening saw everyone sat back sleepily, unwilling to get up to go to bed.

'Oh Merlin' said Ginny, looking around at the debris from the day's events. 'I wish I had your house elf Draco'

'I'll summon her', Draco said at once.

'I was joking! It won't take long, and the kids can help.' Groans emitted from the three youngest Potters.

'No I mean it, I'm constantly tring to find things for her to do. She's been unhappy ever since Scorpius went to Hogwarts, and even when he's back there's not enough for her. I tried to give her last Christmas off, do you remember Scorpius?'

Scorpius laughed. 'Yes we found her in the furthest away guest room, dusting. We think she chose that one so we wouldn't find her. She hates not working.'

'I've been thinking of suggesting she works for another family' added Draco 'only I don't want her to think I'm rejecting her. I've tried everything I can think of to try to cheer her up, but the only thing that works is giving her extra things to do. She'd be delighted to be of use.'

'Well' said Ginny uncertainly. 'if you think it would help...'

'Definitely.' confirmed Scorpius.

'Great,' said Harry, 'Well in that case I'm off to bed. Draco your guest room is all made up. Scorpius, you're in with Albus, I assume that's ok?'

'Me too' added Ron, getting to his feet. ' Let me know if you need me to do any silencing spells boys.' he added, winking at them.

'Uncle Ron!' said Albus, turning beetroot red.

'Oh don't look at me like that Draco, they'll be seventeen soon, you'll have no idea what they get up to then!'

'As will your daughter' retorted Draco.

Everyone laughed as Ron's face fell.

'Bed!' said Hermione firmly before Ron could reply. We'll need the energy for the Burrow in the morning!'  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Despite the good day they'd had the day before, Scorpius could tell that Draco's anxiety had risen again as they approached the Burrow. He went to comfort his father, but Ginny got there first. 

'Draco, relax. It was all a long time ago- don't you dare apologise to anyone. You are our guest. And once you arrive with Jani, you'll be her favourite person, I promise!'

'Draco Malfoy' said Molly, with her eyes narrowed as they arrived. 

'Mum, Draco is here as our friend and Scorpius's Dad.' said Ginny firmly.

Molly's eyes softened at the mention of Scorpius. 'He's a lovely boy.' she said reluctantly. You've done a good job with him Draco.'

'Thank you Mrs Weasley, that means a lot. I've also brought Jani with me, Ginny thought you'd appreciate a hand, I hope that's ok.'

Molly's mouth opened in surpise.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They were half way through charades when Molly appeared, glass of mead in hand.

'Molly!' exclaimed Arthur. 'Are you joining us?'

Everyone stared. Molly never left the kitchen on any day that the family all gathered, and any attempts to help were usually rebuffed, much to the amusement of her children who had all been drawn into chores whilst they lived at home. Molly treated theam all as guests now, but it meant she rarely had time to relax.

'Yes' she beamed. 'Jani did such a good job, everything is done! You're so lucky Draco, she is wonderful! I wish she could help me every Sunday!'

An idea occured to Draco. 'Would you like that Jani?'

Jani's face lit up. 'Jani will do whatever Master pleases' she said proudly.

'That's settled then' said Draco, settling back into his chair. 'You can have time off more often Mrs Weasley.'

'Draco that would be wonderful. More time to spend with family is the best thing I could ask for. Thank you.' she spoke with emotion. 'And do call me Molly when you bring her round and join us for Sunday lunch, won't you?' she asked, her eyes sparkling.

Scorpius beamed as Draco found himself speechless.

'Oh and I was going to give you these anyway of course, but I'm very glad i have them now.' she passed over two squishy parcels to Scorpius and Draco. Scorpius shrieked as he opened his to reveal his very own Weasley jumper. 'Albus!' he exclaimed. 'I've got a Weasley jumper! Dad, what did you get?'

Draco stared wordlessly at his parcel, before looking up at Molly. 'But-'

Molly smiled. 'All family members get Weasley jumpers, Draco.'

Fred Jr grinned mischeiveously when he saw that Draco and Scorpius's jumpers followed the traditional pattern. 'We've never had an S before' he grinned. 'Come on Scorpius, Draco, time for the traditional Weasley family photo. We just need Uncle Bill, Mum, Teddy, Aunt Audrey, Uncle Ron...'


End file.
